Canyons of Love
by WishUponAFangirl
Summary: When Chandler is offered his family cabin for a few nights, the gang decides to take a vacation. But they may come back from the canyon with a little more than just happy memories and bugs. In mix of 'What If's and AU plot twists, six people will be left questioning how love can come from the most unexpected places. Mondler, Lobsters, and a bit of Phoey. Takes place mid season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Canyons of Love**

 **I do not own Friends, all characters belong to Kauffman-Crane and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.**

 **Takes place mid-season 3. Monica likes Chandler, Chandler gave up liking Monica, Ross and Rachel never got together, Rachel likes Ross, Ross likes Rachel, and Phoebe and Joey pulled a London. All are single.**

"Hello children." This was Chandlers signature greeting and ever so lately, I have begun to find it endearing.

"Hello Chandler" I respond, picking up on the slight skip in his step. "Why so happy?" I ask, smiling to myself ever so slightly. It's nice to see the corners of his lips turned North.

"Well you would be too if your grandmother was letting you use her cabin in the picturesque Wyoming canyons!" He shouts.

"Oh cool! No way, now I can have seen all the states!" Phoebe exclaims. We look at her, confused.

"But Phoebes, didn't you, like live on the streets from year 12, up?" Ross asks, suspicious.

"Yes Science Man, I did, but when I was living with Albino Bob, right before he killed himself, he recommended me to a traveling circus, and we never got to Wyoming because, you know, we were a conservative, vegetarian circus, and Wyoming has a lot of cattle... Anyways-" Ross cut her off "Anyway." She gave him a cold stare, then continued. "Anyway _sss_ , you're inviting us, right?" She asks as she turns to me and Chandler. We have been sharing looks as we watch the exchange, but that immediately stops after Phoebes asks her question.

"Yeah! I thought it would be a fun thing to do. We just have to make a stop in Casper to sleep for the night and then I'm gonna use my Grandpas truck." Chandler says, and already, I'm looking up flight information.

"The flight to Denver is 3 hours and 55 minuets, so pack stuff for that, and it might be stormy in Wyoming, so pack long layers." Chandler walks over to me, laughing, and pulls me towards him into a tight embrace.

"Calm down Mon. It's okay, we have a few days to pack." He kisses the top of my head, and although it is a friendly gesture and we have been through things like this a million times, I only want him to pull me tighter and put all my doubts to rest. But he won't. Because we are just friends.

* * *

"Okay. Here? Yeah, that works. Okay. Seven? See you then. Bye." I hang up the phone and walk over to Rachel's door. Bang, bang, bang, bang. I knock in quick succession, and Rachel comes out with her hair defying gravity and her clothes awry.

"I was trying to take a _nap_ , Monica!" She hisses. I see her rub sleep from the corner of her eyes and say,

"You can nap later. Phoebes is coming over at 7:00. We're thinking of doing a girls night here. Play some party games. It's just the three of us. Be thinking of things you want to do. Sleep on it." She slams the door closed and retreats to her bedroom. I decide to clean the bathroom, and soon enough, my thoughts drift to Chandler. The cute divot in his chin, the way he can joke his way out of a conversation with ease, the way he holds the news paper. And soon enough, I'm not so much scrubbing the toilet then I am day dreaming on the tile floor about dancing up on the roof with candles and Chandler by my side. At some point Phoebe must have came in, and I must not have noticed because he is just about to kiss me, and I hear someone clear their thought.

"So. Who ya thinking about, Mon?"

"What? No one!" I say too fast. Rachel (who was standing in the door frame) raises her eyebrow and let's it so. But Phoebe is more hesitant to.

"Seriously. You _never_ sit on the bathroom floor without thoroughly scrubbing it twice." I blush at her comment.

"I was just dreaming about a world where Chandler... Doesn't tell that many jokes! Oh god, it was great." I say. That was a close one. Phoebe thankfully decides to drop it.

"So, Mon, I was thinking that we could start to make cookie dough, but not add the dry ingredients or eggs. That sound good?" Rachel asks, and for a moment, my mind is taken off the cheeky boy next door.

After too many Martinis and loads of eggless cookie dough, the bordering-tipsy-and-would-laugh-at-a-sinfully-boring-play-but-not-drunk friends were gossiping and playing games meant for twelve.

" Okay. Rachel. Bang, Marry or Kill, Gunther, Chandler, or Ross?" Phoebe asks. Rachel casts her gaze to the ceiling, thoughtful for a moment.

"I'd Marry Ross, Bang Gunther, and though I hate to do this, kill Chandler." I nearly spit out the remaining contents of her Martini at her last answer.

"You would rather have sex with _Gunther_ than Chandler?!" I exclaim. The girls look at me weirdly. Maybe I should tell them both. They've confided secrets in me before. So, in spite of myself, I strike up an agreement. With myself. _If Rachel admits that she likes Ross, I'll tell them about Chandler. I just hope it isn't as obvious that I like him as it is with Rachel._

"Alright, Monica, Bang or Kill Joey or Chandler." Rachel says with an evil smirk. My eyes widen.

"I can't kill one of my best friends!"

"It's hypothetical Monica! Now answer and be honest."

I sigh. Alright. Here goes nothing.

"Bang Chandler and Kill Joey." I say, hoping this does nothing to clue them in. _Please let me have picked the right answer, please let me have picked the right answer,_ I pray. From the stares I am getting, I can tell I picked the wrong one.

"Monica. This is Chandler. Chandler! He's charming in a sexless kind of way! And over Joey? Are you insane?" I feel rage bubbling over me. I know Phoebe meant well, but... God, I hate it when people make fun of him like that!

"Come on guys. Chandlers not _that_ bad!" I yell, the alcohol in my bloodstream boosting my confidence. "Just because he's not a stud like Joey or doesn't bring home a girl every night, does not make him any less desirable!" (82) Rachel and Phoebe look at each other and slowly turn to me with eyes the size of a giant marble, and Rachel asks, ever so slowly,

"Monica. Do you have a crush on Chandler?" I blush.

"Yeah, so, you have a crush on Ross!" I defend.

"Wait!" Phoebe exclaims. "You actually do like Chandler? And Rach, you like Ross? What is up with the world right now?" She asks. Me and Rachel are to absorbed in rocking our bodies back and forth, our heads in our pillows, that we pay no mind to Phoebes gasp of horror.

* * *

 **Hi! I really hope I can get this chapter to 5-10 reviews.**

 **Of course, I will update if I get one, but seeing as this is a long chapter, I know I would love some feedback. If you want me to update faster, please review. I'm going to update Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how many reviews I get. Thank you for reading! Love you guys! I plan to make this story seven to eight chapters plus maybe an epilogue. Love you guys, Rock on my Lobsters!**


	2. Matchmaker

Phoebe

Rachel and Monica are too absorbed in rocking their bodies back and forth, their heads in their pillows, that they don't notice Ross behind them. I gasp and Ross puts his finger to his lips and I quickly come up with an excuse.

"I, um, have to go to the bathroom! Be right back." They merely nod into their pillows. I pull Ross into the hall. It's time for a little talk.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask fretting for Monica and Rachel's sake.

" I walked in just as you said, 'And Rach? You like Ross? What is up with the world today.'" I sigh, leaning against door number 19. At least Monica's secret is safe.

"Ross, you have to promise you won't tell a single soul. Especially not Ross-" A new layer of horror sunk in. "Oh my god!" I yell, panicking.

"Phoebes, it's okay, I won't say anything to anyone. But you have to promise to keep a secret safe or me. Like if you tell mine, I'll tell hers, and vice versa. Clear?" He asks, nervously. Wait. Nervously?

"Crystal. Now what's the secret?"

"I think... I think Chandler used to like Monica." My eyes grow wide, and my hand flies to my mouth to cover a smile.

Matchmaker Phoebe is gonna need to help her love deprived friends see the light.

"And he doesn't anymore?" I ask, praying for her observation to be disputed.

"I don't think he does. You're going to have to ask him. Ooh, but do it subtly, and don't tell him I told you." Something pops into my head, and rattles like an alarm bell.

"What about your whole 'secret for a secret' thing?" I ask.

"To hell with that, I just want to know the latest gossip!" He says, sounding incredibly like Rachel.

"You see, this is why you sand Rachel would make such a great couple." I leave without a backwards glance, undoubtedly leaving Mr. Dino Man standing, processing my statement in the hallway.

* * *

From the window of Central Perk, I see Joey and Chandler engaged in what appears to be a lively yet serious debate. Whatever it is, it will have to wait because love is on the line!

"I'm not saying he's not cool, but Spiderman is the worst name ever. Just think about it. You'd never go out with girls, because the majority of them are scared of spiders, and- Oh hey Phoebes!" Chandler flashes a smile and I grab his arm. Wait. Are they drinking coffee at nine a clock at night? Central Perk stays open till nine?!

"Yeah, okay, can I speak to you outside? Just for a minute?!" He looks around at the surrounding coffee house.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I smile and drag him out to the curb, and start talking.

"So. Chandler. You used to like Monica. True? And not any of this 'friends' bullshit." He whips his head from side to side, as if looking for a scapegoat.

"What! No! No I didn't!" He yells urgently, attracting the glances of pedestrians.

"Come on sweetie. It's obvious. My real question is, do you still like her. And don't you even _think_ about lying. I have psychic powers, remember?" As I say this, my tone gets lower and I get closer to his face in a menacing way. A fearful look appears on his face, and for a second, I feel bad. But no, he'll thank me after I'm through with them. It may that the whole camping trip to do it, but the plan _will_ work. I raise my eyebrows.

"No! Maybe! No! Can I have some time to think about it?" Oh my God, I got him to think about it! I'm better than I thought I was. High five me! I leave Chandler's question unanswered and walk back into Central Perk, clapping my hands together in quick succession as a way of giving myself a high five, and at the same time, doing the plan laugh. Joey looks at me and clears his thought.

"You got Chandler to do somethin'?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so." We share more of this playful banter, but soon, our easy, friendly manner turns uncomfortable.

"Ahem. Well, I have to go give homeless people alphabet soup." Awkward!

* * *

 _Alright Phoebe. Time to medal in another couple's love life._

I walk up the stairs and into Monica and Rachel's apartment and find them seated on the couch watching Romantic Comedies.

"Hey guys. What's up?" They turn to me, Monica seeming ruffled and Rachel with tear streaks all down her face. "Aww Rach! What happened?" I ask, hating seeing her in this altered and vulnerable state.

"Ross came in and talked to Monica about food and didn't so much as say hi to me. He stayed for, like, fifteen minutes and not once did he even look at me!" I look at her glazed eyes and feel mine harden.

"Fifteen minutes? How long was I gone? Don't worry Rachel. I'll sort this out." I say, my resolve solidifying. She smiled, the possibility of hope lighting up every feature of her face.

"Really Phoebes? You'd do that for me?"

I realize in this moment that I care more about my friends than I do my family. If it had been a relative in the same situation, I would sit awkwardly and wait for someone else to help. But no. I don't care that it might be uncomfortable, me talking to Ross, storming into his apartment or demanding an explanation. But I don't care. Because friends are the family we choose for ourselves.

"Of course Rach! I'd do anything for you guys."

* * *

"Ross, why the hell are you the reason Rachel and Monica are watching cheesy romance films while Rachel bawls her eyes out?" I had taken the subway all the way to his apartment, and if I had to guess, both him and his Dinosaur pajamas were surprised to see me.

"What are you talking about Phoebe?!"

"You ignoring Rachel. She thinks she did something wrong and that you hate her!" His eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" He asks, and I feel my blood begin to boil.

"What the hell gives you the idea that you're allowed to ignore a girl who has a crush on you? Huh? Is it because of Carol?! You think that because your love life has sucked ass, you get to ruin everybody else's?!" And now the neighbors can her me screaming. "Is it–"

"Because when you love a person and know that they will never love you back, you so things you regret! Yeah, she has a crush on me, but thats it! Thats the extent of her feelings." Ross states calmly. And though minuets ago, I would have willingly ripped his head from his body, all I can do is bring my hand to my mouth and jump up and down.

"Oh my God! You love Rachel!" I exclaim.

"Well, duh! Do you not pay any attention to me at all? It's all people talk about!" He says, incredulous.

Soon we are sitting on the couch, discussing details.

"So are you going to ask her out?" I ask.

"I guess. It just has to be fantastic." He says, sure of his answer.

Racking our brains for a romantic setting, Ross seems to get an idea faster than me.

"Ooh! Tomorrow, while we are driving, we pull off the road, it's romantic and picturesque, and I'll take her into a field and ask her." I smile at Ross' idea, painting the image in my head.

"For now, just call and tell her you had a lot on your mind, and thats why you didn't talk to her, and you'll explain more tomorrow." I say. Because even if it would be short lived, I hate seeing any of my best friends miserable. I walk out of Ross' apartment building and am met with a blissful silence, something rare to find in NYC. So despite my better judgement, I fill the silence with thoughts of Joey.

Even if it was just a one night stand, it was worth it.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The trip begins.**

 **Yay! Long chapter! I really hope you liked it, because all I could think about as I wrote it was how sweet you guys are and how much I loved your feedback. I was going to cut it short after Phoebe's deep ending line, but I felt like I needed to give you guys more.**

 **Review Goal: 15-20.**

 **I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading this story.**


End file.
